The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Mains-power electrical connectors are used for connecting two or more mains-power (e.g. 110V, 240V, 415V, etc.) electrical cables together. In underground power distribution systems, for example, lengths of insulated cable are serially connected together (i.e. daisy chained) using mains-power connectors which are located within protective “pillar” boxes, pits or handholes.
These connectors typically include a connector body. The connector body includes an electrically conductive core defining passages for receiving respective cables, and apertures for receiving fasteners to fasten the cables within the passages. The connector body further includes a protective insulator cover which covers the core. In use, a respective cable is located in each passage and the fasteners are engaged within the passages so as to clamp the cables therein and form an electrical connection between the cables via the core (and fasteners). The cables can be stripped of their insulation before fastening or, in some applications, the base of the fastener may include opposed piercing teeth for piercing the cable insulation.
In some circumstances, the cables are not fully inserted into the passages for fastening and therefore the cables may be undesirably prone to inadvertent removal from the passages or can become loose and thereby result in a bad electrical connection. In such circumstances, live cables may come loose from the connector which can result in equipment failure or even death.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,279 discloses a mains-power electrical connector with windows terminating respective passages, and an opaque thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) cover for covering the electrically conductive core and forming a molded water-tight bond with the periphery of the windows. In this manner, a user can discern the cables through the windows with a view of ensuring that the cables are fully inserted into the passages prior to fastening. In practice, the water tight bond between the windows and the cover is imperfect, and rain and moisture can trespass through the bond which undesirably results in internal corrosion of the connector and the cables.